Whenever You Call
by Autumn's Fire
Summary: Title says it all.


Hello! I'm back! It's been a while, but I'm definitely back!

**Thanks to all for sending in a review on My Sacrifice and other stories.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Whenever You Call by Mariah Carey, nor do I own the Inuyasha cast . . . though I wish I did.

_Lyrics_

"Speaking"

(A/N) Authors Note

It had been a month since they had buried Kagome. Inuyasha didn't have the heart to tell mama Higurashi that Kagome had passed on. He wouldn't be able to stand the broken look on her face, wouldn't be able to stand seeing her slump to the ground and cry. He just couldn't do it. Late at night, to let out his pain, he would howl, bearing his heart and soul, as if calling . . . begging Kagome to come back to him.

_Love wandered inside_

_stronger than you_

_stronger than I_

_And now that it has begun_

_We cannot turn back_

_We can only turn into one_

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede knew the pain all too well, but they didn't know the full extent of the pain Inuyasha felt. Inuyasha spent his days and nights sitting up in the branches of the God Tree, (A/N: where Kagome's grave was) just staring at the shikon jewel. He was slowly wasting away into nothingness.

Shippo too, was starting to waste away. He would hardly eat, and he wouldn't sleep unless he was curled up next to Kagome's grave marker. Rain or shine, Shippo stayed firmly in place next to the grave marker and it broke Sango's heart to see a child of Shippo's age, depressed as he was. She knew the pain too, but she had Miroku to comfort her, and vice versa. But both she and Miroku knew felt that Shippo and Inuyasha wouldn't last much longer if this kept up.

_I won't ever be too far away to feel you_

_And I won't hesitate at all_

_Whenever you call_

_And I'll always remember_

_That part of you so tender_

_I'll be the one to catch your fall_

_Whenever you call_

It was on the night of a new moon, that Inuyasha finally came inside Kaede's hut with Shippo following close behind. Thunderclouds had hung oppressively low in the sky all day, and now, the storm had finally struck. The light of the fire reflected off of the shikon, which hung around Inuyasha's neck. All were silent in the hut; Kaede had water boiling for tea, Kilala slept soundly in a corner, Sango sat close to Miroku near the fire and Inuyasha quietly took a seat in the farthest corner of the hut where Shippo crawled into his lap and curled up.

_And I, truly inspired_

_Finding my soul,_

_There in your eyes_

_And you have opened my heart_

_And lifted me inside_

Miroku had taken notice that Shippo was sticking extremely close to Inuyasha. Probably a small comfort to the both of them. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard a low, buzzing . . . almost humming sound. He looked around, but saw only his friends. "Look!" Sango exclaimed pointing to the shikon, which was starting to glow a dark pink.

_By showing yourself_

_Undisguised_

_And I won't ever be too far away to feel you_

_And I won't hesitate at all_

_Whenever you call_

Inuyasha took of the shikion when it started to heat up and dropped it. It flickered violently, as though protesting to being dropped, and then slowly started to roll until it was near the fire. It suddenly started to spin and spin and spin until it had a golden hue about it. Thunder crashed and a beam of white-hot light shot throught he roof, causing the others to throw thier arms up to shield their eyes.

The sound of chanting hit their ears and it only got louder as the light got brighter. What was going on?!!! "Kaede-babaa! What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha shouted. "I do no know! This has never happened before! I have never heard of the shikon being able to do this before!" Kaede shouted back as she clamped her hands over her ears. The chanting was driving them mad! "It might have something to do with our sorrowful emotions! That might be a possibility!" Miroku shouted.

_And I will always remember_

_The part of you so tender_

_I'll be the one to catch your fall_

_Whenever you call_

The shikon was moving again, it was rolling around the fire in circles, as the chanting got louder. The voices sounded so familiar . . . but no one could place them off hand. Inuyasha had to flatten his ears to his head and then clamped his hands down over his ears. The chanting was making his ears ring! Shippo's tail (A/N: aww poor Shippo!) was frizzed out, and so was the hair on his head. His tiny paws were clamped down firmly over his ears.

Kilala slept on, however. The chanting had absolutely no effect on her whatsoever! Well . . . that was fascinating . . . yeah right. The chanting came to an abrupt stop as the crackling of thunder became more violent and frequent. The shikon flashed several times, (A/N: think strobe lights) and them more beams of light shot out of it, enveloping the room in blinding light.

_And I will breath for you each day_

_Comfort you through all the pain_

_Gently kiss your fears away_

_Mmm . . ._

_You can turn on me and cry_

_Always understand that I_

_Give you all that I am inside_

Inuyasha felt a stabbing pain in his heart, and fiery pain all over his body. Something was happening to him! Inuyasha felt his ears burning, and when he went to touch them, he discovered they were gone! He felt his muscles stretching, growing. Parts of his face started burning . . . itching . . . tingling. Sango felt the ground rumbling underneath her feet and both she and Miroku could sense magic all around them, yet, their senses weren't on high alert. It was as though they knew, to whom the magic belonged.

The light soon faded away and the sound of feet touching the ground was heard. "Inuyasha?" came an all too familiar voice. Inuyasha opened his eyes only to meet obvious disbelief. Shippo's eyes watered over, and he darted for the kimono-clad woman while wailing hysterically. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes vigorously and blinked several times, but when he looked again, his eyes met the same sight. It couldn't be . . . Was it . . .? How . . .?

_I won't ever be too far to feel you_

_And I won't hesitate at all_

_Whenever you call_

_I'll always remember_

_that part of you so tender_

_And be the one to catch your fall_

Sango and Miroku rubbed their eyes as well and Sango felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist in a tight hug. She looked down, and her eyes widened as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I'm missed you Sango." the boy said as he held tight to her. "Oh Kohaku!" Sango cried as tears fell unchecked. She held tightly to him, fearing he was a dream.

"Kagome! Kagome you're alive!" Shippo waited as he held tight. The sound of laughter could be heard and Inuyasha finally belived his eyes, well sort of. Kagome was a . . . she looked like a . . . smelled like a . . . demoness. Shippo felt Kagome ruffle his hair and hug him tightly, before pulling him away and handing him to someone else. "Momma! Papa!" Shippo exclaimed as the female fox demon smiled warmly and held him tight while the male ruffled Shippo's hair.

Inuyasha noticed another demoness standing next to Kagome, but paid her no mind. He took a step forward, but Kagome lunged at him and hugged him tightly. "How? How did you come back?" Inuyasha asked as he held tightly to her and managed to hold back tears of joy. "Whenever you call Inuyasha . . . I will come." Kagome said before Inuyasha planted a kiss on her lips.

_Whenever you call_

_Whenever you call_

_Whenever you call_

That's if for now! But fear not! the main event is about to begin! SO STAY TUNED!

/

/

/

/

Click it . . . you know you want to.

/

/

/

/


End file.
